


The Do-over

by rhettmclovely



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettmclovely/pseuds/rhettmclovely
Summary: First times may be special, but sometimes you need a do-over.





	The Do-over

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess.

First times are special. This thing, them, It was a long time coming, they both knew it and it felt right. It felt like it was always meant to be and like they could have lived a lifetime without it ever happening, at the same time. That made it all the more special.

They were drunk. That had been intentional. Rhett had been pushing it, for weeks. Playing dumb. Acting like hands lingering on Link’s thighs were nothing but a brotherly gesture, like licking his lips while looking him up and down was nothing out of the ordinary. Even when they were sober. Link figured it’d be only fair to see where he would take them if they weren’t. And boy, it took them somewhere alright. 

Rhett was teasing him about the way he couldn’t hold his liquor, even though he wasn’t fairing much better, arms draped over Link’s shoulders, leaning in to whisper in his ear whatever nonsense he thought would get a reaction out of him.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, in the open, in North Carolina, Rhett had just laid one on him. It’s cheesy, he knows, and he would die before anyone got it out of him, but it felt magical. 

He had known he was attracted to Rhett, since high school. Probably before, but high school really had been the first time he had allowed himself to think about, even just for a second. He knew it was wrong and that they couldn’t. I mean, Rhett would never… so, he tried to pretend the feelings weren’t there. 

In college, he had been with a couple of guys and a quite few more girls. It wasn’t that his experiences with men weren’t good. They had been. It was just easier with girls. It was tougher to draw comparisons, to imagine the body under him was Rhett. Plus, he had been a hit with the ladies since his senior year. 

Kissing him after all that time seemed like something impossible, like the single most important event of his life.

They weren’t in college anymore. Things weren’t as easy as they were back then. Things warranted conversations and debates and pros and cons and discussions. But, in the end, Rhett had made it clear that he wanted to be with him, and that was all that mattered. 

They decided that they should go on a proper date then. It was only fair, to go out to dinner before trying to get into each other’s pants, Rhett had told him.

Rhett took it upon himself to plan it. He even booked a hotel room, had it decorated with rose petals, the whole nine yards, which was hilarious to Link. 

First times are rarely what you plan. The thing, though, is that it actually was. The fancy restaurant, the champagne, the strawberries, the rose petals, it had been planned…It just…wasn’t right. 

Rhett had been avoiding Link. Link knew. But he would not give up that easily, and, eventually, he managed to convince Rhett to give it another shot. 

This time, there weren’t any rose petals waiting for them on the bed and, although, Link’s room always had the neat and clean feel of an upscale hotel, there wasn’t any particular effort to make things any nicer than they usually were.

They stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, unsure of how to do anything.

Rhett gently cradled Link’s face as he leaned to kiss him. 

“No.” Link said calmly. “I’m not some girl you’re still getting to know and have to impress. You know me. You know me well enough for us to be stop doing this shit, right? I’m just me and you’re just you, like always.”

Rhett looked down at him, unsure of what to say, before Link pushed him onto the mattress, moving up to straddle his hips.

“I’m not gonna pretend I don’t know you.” Link told him, gently but firmly tugging at Rhett’s hair and kissing his neck. 

Rhett had always liked a bit of pain. Nothing too crazy. Nothing obvious. But he had. He ran his baths just hot enough for is skin to turn red, he ate his wings just spicy enough that he could feel the discomfort in his throat the day after, and he worked out past his limit every single time, to feel sore the next morning.

Link knew this for a fact.

When he bit at his collarbones and scratched his nails down his chest, Rhett moaned like he was about to come, even though his dick was still in his boxer briefs untouched.

“Link, please…” 

Link scooted down Rhett’s body, leaving a trail of kisses and little bites along his way. As he pulled Rhett out of his underwear, he kissed the head of his dick and said:

“I hope you know I’m not gonna bottom for you every time…”

“Fuck…” was the only thing Rhett managed to get out.

“So, you might as well get used to it. Plus, you’re a big guy, I’m sure you can take it.”

“Link…” he moaned, as he looked down at Link and the bead of precum starting to leak from his dick.

“Don’t have to be gentle with you” Link said, with a wink and a crooked smile, before he took Rhett in his mouth. 

As Link bobbed his head up and down, he let his teeth graze the sensitive skin just for a second, before going back to using his lips.

“Fuck, Link…So good…” were all the words Link managed to make out of the nonsense that kept escaping Rhett.

He pulled back with a loud pop, and bit the pale skin of Rhett’s thigh for good measure, before moving up and kissing him. 

Rhett was sweating, his cheeks burning red, as he grabbed a hold of Link to keep him there. 

“Settle down, McLaughlin,” he told him, as he pulled away, in a fake stern voice “Do I have to teach you how to behave too?”

He felt his own dick stir in his boxers as Rhett moaned again, and he fished for the bottle of lube in his bedside table. 

“Yeah, fuck me.” Rhett said, barely a whisper, and Link could have come right then and there.

Link, once again, made his way down Rhett’s body, this time, stopping only at his chest to twist a nipple between his fingers. 

“God…” Rhett hissed “I want you in me so bad.”

Link laughed, as he opened Rhett’s legs and settled between them. Rhett was on full display and, damn it, he wanted nothing more than to just ram his dick in him, and give him something to hiss about. But he wouldn’t. Rhett had never done any of this before, and he wouldn’t risk hurting him. 

So instead he coated his fingers with the lube, and took him in his mouth, again. When he pushed the first finger in, he looked up to check on Rhett, but before he could even say anything, Rhett was telling him he wanted more, he needed more. 

When he pushed the second finger in, Rhett’s legs started trembling but he wouldn’t be deterred:

“More, Link. You. Please.”

“You’re so tight, bo. I can’t, like this, and I doubt you’re gonna last long enough anyway.” Link said, with a teasing wink.

“Fuck you, man. I’ll last as long as…” Rhett started but before he could finish, Link was thrusting his fingers in and out at just the right angle and before he knew it, Rhett was coming all over his stomach.

"Told you."

 

First times may be special, but sometimes you need a do-over.


End file.
